Her King, Always
by RhythilTyrathem
Summary: Usagi has a secret she has kept since she was 10 years old. As her 18th birthday comes around, said secret comes for her in the disguise of a certain King and marriage.


I own neither Sailor Moon nor Labyrinth. This is just for my own entertainment.

Summary: Usagi has a secret she has kept since she was 10 years old. As her 18th birthday comes around, said secret comes for her in the disguise of a certain King and marriage.

"Please! Give me back my brother!"

A young girl, no older than 10, clutched to the sleeve of an older, ageless man. His bi-colored eyes danced with mirth as he looked down at the child. His platinum blonde hair swayed just so as he knelt next to the crying girl.

"Now why should I? After all, you were the one who summoned me to take away such an annoying and loud brother, remember?"

The girl's cheeks were stained with tears. She had fought her way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. She had faced perils untold and hardships unnumbered. All for the baby brother she had gotten so annoyed with. And now, she faced the Goblin King himself.

"You said you would! I got here in time…"

The Goblin King studied the girl before him. Her golden blonde hair was in such a unique style. It was held in two balls on either side of her head with twin streamers flowing down to her mid back, ending in a slight curl. She was a tiny girl with an angelic face, her pixie nose and apple cheeks red from crying. But her eyes were what interested him the most. Yes, with her eyes she let her emotions shine through. In the crystalline blue depths he saw her desperation.

"Give Shingo back, please! I'll do anything, just give him back!"

The Goblin King watched as such a young girl's eyes alighted with fierceness. However, nothing prepared him for what he saw next.

On her forehead, growing stronger with each passing second, was a gold upturned crescent moon.

'Can it be? Is this little girl the reincarnated princess of the moon?'

As a child, the Goblin King had heard legends of people who lived on the moon. Of course being bound to either Earth or the Goblin Nation he had no way of knowing for sure. But he clearly remembered his father telling him of a grand and bloody battle that raged on the moon. The story was of a princess, the most beautiful angel, and her court, her friends and loyal protectors. His father said after her true love had been killed, she had picked up his sword and ran herself through. The queen was so heartbroken and powerful she sent everyone to be reborn in the future. Legend told that the reincarnated princess would grow even more beautiful and powerful.

Since he had heard that story as a boy, he had always wanted to have a girl love him as much as Serenity had loved Endymion. With this thought in mind, the Goblin King made his decision. He smirked at the child as the crescent mark faded.

"Alright Usagi. I'll give your brother back…"

Her smile lit up her face.

"…Under one condition. On the eve of your eighteenth birthday, if you are not with your court by sunset, you shall come with me and be my bride, forever."

Usagi's cherub face fell. She dropped her eyes to his shoes, seeming to get lost in the stitch work. She honestly had no idea what he meant by her 'court' but she knew she had to get her baby brother back. At any cost.

Nodding slowly and lifting her head, she met the Goblin King's blue and brown eyes with her own determined blue.

"Alright."

As soon as the word left her mouth, the stone floor melted out from underneath. She watched as the Goblin King grew smaller. Just as she was about to fade into blackness, his voice reverberated inside her mind.

"And Usagi, since we are to be married, you may call me Jareth."

When Usagi woke the next morning, she immediately ran to her little brother's room. At first all she saw were bunched up green covers on his bed. Soon though, the ball moved a tiny bit and a small foot stuck out at the edge.

She released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Quickly, she walked towards the bed and yanked the covers off. Content at the five year old sleeping on the bed, she made to turn and leave him to his slumber.

At the last minute, her hand was clutched in a smaller, warmer hand. Usagi snapped her head towards the bed, her pigtails whipping out behind her. Her blue eyes were met with the hazel orbs of her brother. A moist substance started to make itself known behind her lashes.

"Shingo, I'm so sorry."

Within a breaths moment, the tiny boy with shaggy, dirty blonde hair launched himself at his sister, wrapping his small arms around her waist.

"You came for me, Usa."

Usagi couldn't speak so she did the only thing her mind supplied for her. She hugged her baby brother back. They stayed as such for a good while.

That was how Ikuko and Kenji found their children that morning.

She was one year older today. One year closer to her eighteenth birthday. One year closer to Jareth.

As Usagi turned eleven, she had many well wishes and presents thrown her way. She smiled like any girl would on such a special day. No one would guess that her smile hid the uneasiness she had felt since that morning.

She had woken up with a strange feeling of being watched. At first, she thought it was Shingo, but throughout the day, it had grown more intense. She wondered what could possibly have her on edge like this.

At sunset, she received her answer.

She had entered her bedroom in order to change out of her play clothes into something nicer. Her parents were taking her out for a movie and dinner for her birthday. As she began unbuttoning her pants, a sparkle towards her bed caught her eye.

On the bed was a white cloth package, held together with a gold ribbon. As she cautiously moved closer, she noticed a piece of parchment under the ribbon. Being raised with good manners, she took the note first, seeing who the package was from.

A small gasp escaped her lips.

'Usagi,

This is to be my present to you for your eleventh birthday. Enjoy and take good care of it. It is what you will wear on the eve of your eighteenth year.

Jareth '

Carefully setting down the note on her bedside table, Usagi gently undid the gold ribbon. As she unwrapped the package, it became apparent this was a dress of some sort. Usagi lifted the garment as if it were made of glass.

And indeed it looked as much. The fabric was a shining white silk that draped down in waves. As it caught the setting sun's light, it turned gold in color. As it came into shadows, the color became glowing silver. The neckline was made to lay gently on the curve of the shoulder and dipped down to eventually reveal a small amount of cleavage. Along the neckline was a very thin and iridescent lace, glittering as many colors as were in the rainbow. The front had small but intricate designs sewn in a metallic gold thread dancing together until the waistline, where the design met with a gold ribbon. The sleeves were opaque until they reached the elbow where the fabric faded into the iridescent fabric that made up the lace at the neckline. The corset back was held together with a white, translucent ribbon. The skirt had many crystals woven into the fabric at random intervals, each catching the light and filling the small bedroom with a multitude of wonderful colors.

All in all, the dress was stunning. Usagi couldn't help but smile at its beauty. She sat down on her bed and placed the dress in her lap, lovingly stroking the material. It felt like water sliding through her fingers. She couldn't wait until she was able to wear this dress.

And that's when it hit her. This wasn't just any dress.

This was to be her wedding dress.

At this thought, Usagi's eyes lost just a bit of the enchanted glow they had when she had seen the dress. It seemed less magical now. Knowing this dress had a certain purpose and knowing what that purpose was put a damper on her birthday mood. However, as a small beam of fading sunlight hit the dress and made it start to glow again, she couldn't help the small smile that graced her now eleven year old features.

'This may be a wedding dress, but it is mine. It was made for me.'

With this somewhat comforting thought, Usagi gingerly wrapped the dress back in the packaging and placed the revered dress in the bottom of her pajama drawer. She tucked the note back under the ribbon, a scent wafting off the paper.

The warmth of the smell surprised her. Cinnamon and clay greeted her nose. An odd combination, but it soothed her.

Instantly, her mind went to the labyrinth she had travelled. She remembered this smell from the times Jareth was around her.

This was his scent.

Quickly, she closed the drawer and changed clothes, trying to distract her mind from her troubled thoughts.

As the family made their way to the car in the driveway, Usagi was grabbed by her younger brother. She turned to him with a small smile, but his gaze wasn't directed at her. Instead, it was at a neighbor's yard. A lone tree stood in front of the house. It seemed that was what held Shingo's attention. Until she saw the snowy owl that took flight as the last bit of sunlight went beyond the horizon.

She was one year older today. One year closer to her eighteenth birthday. One year closer to Jareth.

Usagi couldn't help but feel as if being twelve was exactly the same as being eleven. She had woken up feeling the same as always, but that feeling of being watched came over her again. This time, she knew who it was.

Did it frighten her somewhat? Yes.

Did she feel threatened? No.

Her birthday seemed to fly by as quickly as a good dream. She couldn't tell you what she had for breakfast or lunch. She wouldn't be able to tell you who gave her what. A few close to her could tell she was in a haze.

However, the day ended and she went up to her room to get ready for sleep. As she opened the door, she glanced towards her bed. She quickly closed the door.

On her bed, resting right next to her pillow was a small figurine.

A snowy owl the size of her hand met her eyes. It sparkled in the moonlight coming in from her window. Briefly her eyes wandered to the small note lying in front of the owl. She knew who this had come from, but the fact he had left a note sparked her curiosity.

'Usagi

This is to be my present to you on your twelfth birthday. May it remind you of your King, always.

Jareth '

Usagi placed the note down and picked up the owl. It was very lightweight and seemed to be made out of precious stones.

The main body had been sculpted out of a white opal, smooth and polished under her fingers. The wings were folded up against the body and seemed to be made of diamonds, with little flecks of onyx dispersed sporadically through the feathers. Its head was made of moonstone and was so pure it was almost see through. But the eyes were what took her breath away. One eye was a sparkling sapphire as deep and blue as the ocean itself. The other was a fire agate, glowing a deep brown with small specks of red.

Usagi's fingers caressed the wings and head of the figure. Her eyes grew warm and her lips upturned into a gentle smile.

The moment was broke by a soft hoot that came from her window. Usagi's eyes widened as she took in what she saw. Sitting on her opened windowsill was a living replica of the figurine she held in her hands. The eyes seemed to pierce her straight through and danced with laughter.

Usagi made to get up and walk towards it but the owl had other plans. It took flight and soon was just a black speck against the full moon.

She was one year older today. One year closer to her eighteenth birthday. One year closer to Jareth.

"So Usagi, do you feel any different being a teenager now?"

That was the question that met her at the breakfast table from her parents. The blonde smiled brightly and giggled.

"It feels the same actually."

Today she had school. And again, as with every birthday, she felt eyes on her. She felt comfortable with the feeling. It was a change from last year. She didn't know why, but it didn't bother her anymore.

Again she faced the day with many well wishers and gift givers, but at the end of the school day she was exhausted.

When she reached home, she went straight up to her bedroom. She looked at her bed and plopped down. Closing her eyes, she promised it was just to catch her breath.

After a while, her eyes opened. She wondered why it was so dark before she realized her nap had lasted until the evening hours. Remembering what today was and the expected gift from the Goblin King, the teen girl shot up and looked around her room.

She didn't find anything that hadn't been there before. Nothing special or out of place. Her eyes fell and she turned back to her bed. In mid turn, she froze.

There, on her open windowsill sat the Goblin King in his full glory. His body stood starkly against the full moon. His eyes were glowing it seemed and a smirk played on his lips. He had one arm resting on a bent knee while the other dangled into her room. He held out his free hand and the white velvet bag that rested in it, pulled close with a silver rope.

At first, Usagi couldn't move. But the Goblin King motioned her closer with his eyes, an unknown gleam shining in their depths. Usagi's feet moved of their own accord and soon she was standing in his reach. She took the velvet bag and looked at him, certain that he would leave. To the contrary, he stayed on the windowsill, though his previously outreached arm had lowered.

"Open it, Usagi."

She jumped as the deep timbre of his voice shook the still air of her silent room. She looked to him and then to the small bag in her hands. It felt heavy. She looked once more to the Goblin King before taking courage and sitting next to him on the small space left on the windowsill.

She tried her hardest to ignore his warmth as her fingers fumbled with the silver rope. She placed the bag in her lap and soon had the edges of the bag falling to reveal a stunning gift. She lifted the trinket to her eyes, examining it closer.

A beautiful crystal structure made up the base. It reflected whatever light it could suck in and seemed to glow in the moonlight. However, there was a flat valley in the center of the crystal. Inside the valley were two figures. One looked like Usagi, in the dress she had received not but two years ago. It sparkled the same and seemed just as ethereal as the original hidden away in her pajama drawer. Her figure was embraced by another. This one resembled the Goblin King himself. However instead of the normal regale that he wore, the figure consisted of an all white copy. She was entranced by the gift.

She stiffened when he suddenly leaned in close. His smirk seemed to grow wider as he pressed something on the bottom of the crystal.

Suddenly music filled the air and the miniature Usagi began dancing with the tiny Goblin King. The full sized Usagi almost dropped the music box at the unexpected lullaby, but quickly fastened her hold on the crystal and held it close, almost protectively. Beside her, a rumble escaped the Goblin King's throat.

It took Usagi a few seconds to realize he was laughing. She stared at his face in wonder as the soft tenor made him almost glow. She stared, fully enchanted.

The moment was lost when her bedroom door was opened, filling her room with the artificial light from the hallway. Usagi turned to the door with widened eyes.

Shingo had stumbled a little when he opened her bedroom door. He could have sworn he had seen the Goblin King sitting next to his sister. However, he passed it off as a trick of the moon as there was obviously no one there anymore. At least this was what he told himself.

"Usagi, dinner's ready."

With his message delivered, Shingo walked away from the door, leaving it open purposefully.

Usagi let out her breath as Shingo left. She gently stood as a breeze from the window tousled her hair. A voice seemed to whisper in her ear.

"Happy birthday Usagi."

Usagi turned to face the moon and smiled.

She was one year older today. One year closer to her eighteenth birthday. One year closer to Jareth.

Usagi woke up with a start as thunder pounded through the skies. She glanced worriedly out her window, watching as lightning struck. As another tremor shook the air, Usagi dived under her covers with a slight squeal.

'I hate thunderstorms so much.'

However, thunderstorms were not a reason to skip school, as her mother so kindly reminded her. With a happy birthday wish from her family, Usagi was off, yellow poncho already covering her.

It was official. This had to be the worst birthday ever. A pop quiz, a constant thunderstorm, a forgotten lunch, detention, and to top it off, she had lost her poncho. So when she came home from school to find the power knocked out and no one home, Usagi just sighed and walked upstairs.

She knew the Goblin King was watching her. It was expected, and for today she took comfort that at least someone was caring solely about her. Selfish but to her it was needed. At least for today.

She walked into her room and opened the window, scanning the trees for any owls. Her stomach gave a loud growl just then. Usagi decided it was time to take revenge on the forgotten lunch still sitting on the kitchen table.

It was almost night and the power still hadn't come back on. Shingo she knew was staying at his friend's house tonight and her parents said they might be late. She had long ago changed out of the wet school uniform and put on a pair of pajamas. She was more than ready for this day to be over with.

Usagi shivered. She had been cold all day thanks to the stupid rain. It had seeped down into her very bones. Making her final decision, Usagi decided to head to bed. By the time she opened her door, her teeth began chattering.

She closed her door and looked to the window expectantly. She was not disappointed. There he was, standing fully in her bedroom. He smiled his knowing smile. She smiled hesitantly back.

"H…Hello…"

She looked anywhere other than at him. Usagi wasn't sure if she should address him by his name or Goblin King. Truth be told, she was almost afraid to talk to him. This was the first time she had said anything since the castle.

"Jareth."

She jerked her eyes towards him as he leveled his piercing eyes at her. His voice seemed to encourage her. She nodded.

"Hello… Jareth."

He smiled as she took a step towards him.

"Hello Usagi. Did you have a nice day?"

His tone told her he knew exactly what type of day she had experienced. For split second, she forgot she was supposed to be afraid. She snorted.

"Brilliant really. Had the best day of my life."

She stopped and looked at the Goblin King, afraid she had offended him.

He laughed at her sarcastic tone. He reached behind him and brought out a dark green package. The silver string that held it together was achingly similar to the gold string from her first present from the Goblin King.

Usagi eyed the present almost eagerly. She watched at the Goblin King motioned for her to come nearer. She came closer. She knew what he wanted. She reached for the ends of the string, not even thinking about taking the present from his grasp.

She pulled the string and it melted away from the wrapping. The ends of the green cloth fell away to show a soft glittering fabric underneath. Usagi stood entranced as she stroked the silver silk that lay in front of her. The silver was interrupted by ebony fur. She ran her fingers over it, savoring the feel of such softness.

The Goblin King laughed at the girl before him. He grew eager for her to fully admire his gift.

"Well, put it on."

Usagi smiled an excited smile as she grabbed the folds on the cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. She quickly discovered the inside lining to be the same ebony fur that trimmed the outside. She almost crooned at the feel of fur against her bare skin. She couldn't contain her contented whimper as the cloak began to warm her. She looked to the Goblin King and her breath caught in her throat.

He was staring at her intently, almost as if he were a wolf who had caught a most delicious rabbit. His smirk made her heart skip a few beats. However, the Goblin King moved his hands closer, and her eyes focused on them. He reached for the front of her cloak, seizing the silver crescent clasp and fastening it for her.

She looked from the fastened moon to the man who stood before her, a blush lightly covering her cheeks.

"Thank you."

Her shy countenance seemed to amuse him. A rare smile graced the Goblin King's lips as he nodded to her. Just then, a loud boom filled the air and a streak of white light blinded the two.

Usagi jumped as a yell escaped her. The Goblin King soon found himself with an arm full of a trembling princess. He stood still for a few seconds before he brought his arms around to pull her tighter, shielding her away from the lightning and thunder she was so afraid of. He moved them to sit on the edge of her bed, but she refused to let go of him. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she trembled with each small rumble.

The Goblin King gently smoothed her hair and pressed the button of the music box he had given her last year. The sweet melody filled the air and soon Usagi was asleep in the arms of the Goblin King.

He looked at the young girl, quickly becoming a young woman, in his arms as whispered to the room.

"Happy birthday Usagi."

She was one year older today. One year closer to her eighteenth birthday. One year closer to Jareth.

To say that she had an unusual year as a fourteen year old was an understatement. She had met a talking cat, became a legendary warrior, made new friends who were also soldiers with her, met her supposed true love, discovered she was a princess, and destroyed an evil that had killed her hundreds of years ago. Now she knew what the Goblin King meant by her court.

However, she would think of none of that today. Today she just focused on her happiness. She ran through the day enjoying the watchful gaze on her. She greeted her family and accepted their gifts before leaving for school. She happily chatted with her friends throughout the school day and received their many gifts with a smile. After school, she made her way to Rei's temple where she was met with a party and even more gifts. Laughingly, she opened each one with an expected eagerness. Then she made her way home.

She had fooled everyone but her. She knew there was only one gift she was truly anxious for. As she came in through the door, her family greeted her and told her dinner would be ready in just a little bit. She gave an acknowledged yell and made her way quickly to her bedroom.

She grasped the doorknob and took a breath in. She held it for a few seconds before exhaling and twisting the handle. She closed her eyes and entered her darkened bedroom and quickly shut the door. She refused to open her eyes until the door was shut. Her sight met the closed door, and she decided to stand there for a while.

The air seemed different, normal even. Usagi couldn't sense anything. Figuring she was just so used to being alone, she wouldn't be able to detect the Goblin King if he didn't want to be known. With a smile she turned around to see…nothing.

No one was there. Not on her windowsill, which she had left opened that morning. Not a present on her bed. Nothing hidden in the shadows. Nothing. No one.

Usagi felt her heart break. She had been coasting on high all day, looking forward to this moment. She numbly made her way to the windowsill. She callously picked up a stuffed owl she had gotten at a fair and threw herself down on the pink cushions. She curled up into a ball and clutched the owl to her breasts. Burying her head into the fake fur of the stuffed owl, she cried.

That was how Shingo found her when he came to get her for dinner. When he saw her sitting alone in her darkened room crying, his heart went out to her. He shut the door and walked over to her, placing a hand on her lowered head. She looked up at him. He smiled gently.

"C'mon Usa. Dinner."

Usagi nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She walked out of the room, leaving Shingo alone. Shingo turned an angry gaze to the window.

"If you hurt her again, Goblin King, you will have to deal with me."

Feeling satisfied that his threat had been delivered, Shingo left the room.

After dinner, Usagi's family played games and watched her favorite movie, but nothing seemed to fully cheer the girl up. She went to bed after her bath, saying school was tomorrow and she needed rest.

That night, Usagi was woken by a slight depression on the edge of her bed. Her eyes flew open and she immediately sat up. Bi-colored eyes met hers. Usagi couldn't breathe. She had thought he had abandoned her and here he was, sitting on her bed. In his eyes, instead of the usual self-satisfied gleam, an unimaginable sorrow filled their depths. Usagi knew what they were trying to say, but she didn't care anymore. She launched herself at him, burying her head into his chest and cried, much like she had with the stuffed owl earlier.

Needless to say, the Goblin King was surprised. He had expected Usagi to be mad at him, being late and all. Of course, he had come with the explanation of the riot he had to quell, but it seemed she didn't quite care anymore.

"You came…"

It wasn't a question, yet it didn't seem an obvious statement either. It was as if she had to tell herself that he was real. She had to say it aloud. Instantly, the Goblin King embraced her, pulling her even closer and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Of course. I won't let you go that easily. You're mine forever."

He held her for a little while longer before they separated. He smiled as she dried her tears. As he regained her full attention, he twirled his fingers in the air.

A shimmer fell from his fingers in the air as he seemed to weave the particles together. Soon, the shimmer came together to form a hand mirror. The Goblin King took hold of the mirror with both hands, one on the handle, the other supporting the back of the mirror. He held his gift out to the fully awake girl.

She took the mirror gingerly and held it close to examine the details.

It seemed to be made of white gold. The smooth finish was almost as reflective as the mirror itself. From the tip of the handle, gold strands arched away from the bottom and came together with the handle once again at the point where mirror met handle. From there, the gold strands encircled and danced their way across the back. Some even came around the sides and dipped ever so slightly into the edges of the mirror itself. Crystals seemed to be embedded around the mirror and handle. They, like everything else he had given her, seemed to make the mirror magical. It was lightweight, barely even there in her grasp.

She turned the mirror this way and that, soon settling on the looking glass. She touched the edges of the mirror and a ripple seemed to spread from where her fingers had met the cool glass. She watched as the reflection changed. At first, she had looked in to find herself, now bi-colored eyes met her own. She gasped and looked closer. The lips on the familiar face smirked, and the eyes glowed with happiness. A blush began to cover her cheeks as the reflection stared intently at her. She watched as the reflection seemed to move forward slightly. She felt the Goblin King lean in towards her. His breath tickled her ear, sending not unpleasant shivers down her spine.

"See something you like? Something you want?"

Usagi looked up as the Goblin King pulled away, the same smirk gracing his lips as in the mirror. As the words he spoke sunk in, her blush intensified. He laughed.

"This mirror will let you talk to me any time you wish. You will never have to be alone. You will always have me."

As he said this, his hand came to cup her cheek. Their eyes met.

"I will always answer."

Usagi looked back to the mirror, seeing her own face again. She looked up and smiled beautifully at the Goblin King. Again she hugged him, this time out of pure happiness.

"Thank you Jareth."

She didn't see his gentle smile, but she felt his arms come around and hold her.

"Happy birthday Usagi."

She was one year older today. One year closer to her eighteenth birthday. One year closer to Jareth.

As she woke, warmth spread through her. It was her birthday. Usagi's face lit up with a smile and a small blush settled over her cheeks. She could feel the bi-colored eyes on her even now. It made her blush even harder to know that he had probably watched her sleep.

Usagi flew the covers off, covering a startled Luna. With a giggle, the teenage princess got dressed quickly in her high school uniform and almost danced out of her room.

Again her family wished her a happy birthday as she opened her presents over the breakfast table. Usagi was in such a great mood; not even Shingo's teasing could dampen it. A car horn sounded from outside and the family of four went to the window.

In a yellow convertible sat Haruka and Michiru, waving gracefully at the peering family. Usagi laughed as she opened the door and greeted the older senshi. They told her their presents for her were ones she could unwrap on the way to school.

Due to the ride, she wasn't late, a rare occurrence indeed. As she greeted many friends, her smile only grew. The senshi again waited to give her presents until after school. They had made it tradition to have a party at Rei's temple for each birthday of all the scouts; however the only time Usagi didn't spend the night was at her own. The day passed smoothly, like any birthday should.

When Usagi got home, she had dinner with her family and they spent a family night playing games. With a yawn, Usagi made her way up to her bedroom, a sudden excitement filling her eyes.

She calmed herself as she reached for the knob and entered her room. As usual, Luna wasn't anywhere to be seen. She was curled up in front of the downstairs TV, watching for any upsetting news.

However, someone occupied the spot on Usagi's bed that the cat normally slept in. Usagi shut the door and took in the sight of the Goblin King. As he saw her gently shut the door, he couldn't help but add a playful smirk to his lips. Usagi answered with a smirk of her own.

The Goblin King decided to answer her unspoken challenge of moving first as he swiftly moved off her bed and strode to her. Usagi's eyes widened slightly as the Goblin King's strong arms guided her flush against him. Again the scent of cinnamon and clay filled her vision. The firmness of his embrace always seemed to disorient her. In a good way, of course, but still she was in a haze.

It was such a haze that she barely even registered the Goblin King slipping a book between her hands. With a chuckle, the Goblin King pulled away and leaned against the wall next to her bed. Usagi took a seat in front of him, noticing she now sat where he had been when she first entered.

The book in her hands was light. There were no words that appeared on either the spine or the cover. The white leather that the book was bound in seemed to catch any light that was around. Around the cover, gold lines skirted the edges and dipped down from the top to form a crescent moon in the center with a clear diamond in the center. On each corner was a gem of a varying color. One was a ruby, shining red even in the dim light from the moon. One was an aquamarine, seeming to be made of ice itself. Another was an emerald, its green hue almost ethereal in quality and clarity. The last gem was a topaz that reminded Usagi of a setting sun. As she opened the book, just to see what it was about, she was astonished to find the pages blank. It was a journal.

Usagi smiled at the blank pages as her fingers played with the edges. She had told the Goblin King how she had so many confusing feelings. The thought never occurred to her to buy a journal. Now she could write her innermost thoughts without the fear of anyone finding out.

The blonde princess stood with as much grace and fluidity her title suggested and gazed warmly at the Goblin King.

"It's beautiful Jareth. Thank you so much."

She held the journal to her chest lovingly. The Goblin King moved forward and cupped her face, letting his thumb caress her jaw line. His eyes gleamed with an unreadable expression.

"You are welcomed, Princess. Indeed you are welcomed."

Usagi's eyes grew misty as the Goblin King leaned in close. Her head titled just slightly as she felt his breath ghost over her lips.

Suddenly, the pressure under her chin disappeared, as did the Goblin King himself, when the door opened and Luna came in, talking some nonsense about a bank robber. Usagi didn't pay attention as she stared at the place where the Goblin King had just been. She closed her eyes before Luna could see the quickly developing tears.

"Happy birthday Usagi."

As Usagi whispered the words to herself, she heard Luna whisper about a strange scent. Usagi giggled, knowing the cat had no clue about Usagi's birthday rendezvous with the Goblin King.

She was one year older today. One year closer to her eighteenth birthday. One year closer to Jareth.

She had one year left. She was now seventeen. Most of her friends would say the decision was easy. She had a future here. A destiny. She was to be a queen and rule her home with her friends at her side.

The king part had become iffy as of late. Mamoru had been switching the relationship on and off ever since he went back to America. Chaos was gone, so no more youma threatened Tokyo. Everything seemed to have fallen into a silent peace. Why would she give all that up for a Goblin King?

Why? Because Usagi found herself falling head over heels for him.

Of course there was the initial attraction. She had yet to find anyone with his unnatural beauty. But Usagi knew there was more. With the mirror, she had talked to him very frequently. He knew about her destiny. He knew when Mamoru had put her through heart wrenching moments. He knew when Chibi-Usa would annoy her. He knew everything about Usagi.

And he never judged her. He would give sound, if biased, advice. She knew he wanted her more than anything, for when she confided in him, he confided in her. She knew about his longing for a passionate love. She knew of his cruel past of taking unwanted children. She knew of the one other girl who had gotten past his defenses, only to shatter him. Yes she knew of Sarah Williams.

But she also knew he had stopped turning the children he took into goblins. If the child was truly unwanted, the Goblin King would either let them live within the Goblin City or take them to a home where they would be loved. She knew his heart had melted, and she knew she was the main cause.

No, it would not be an easy decision at all.

The eyes that followed her that day left tingles running over her skin. A shiver would travel down her spine whenever she was alone. She could almost imagine the intensity in his eyes.

She glided through the day thinking about the choice she would have to make next year. She wouldn't even talk to the scouts without them pestering her. They knew something was wrong but assumed it was because Mamoru had broken up with her yet again.

When she finally got home, the only person to meet her was Shingo. Luna was at Rei's for the week.

To say that Usagi was shocked when Shingo asked to talk was an understatement. His serious hazel eyes bore into her blue as she sat on the sofa. Shingo sat beside her, placing his hands in his lap.

"Will you let him take you next year?"

Usagi turned to stare at her baby brother.

"WH-What?"

Shingo's eyes hardened.

"Are you going to let him take you next year? You turn eighteen. That's the magic number isn't it?"

Usagi sighed. Her eyes warmed as she looked at his clenched fists.

"I don't know. I guess if things work out that way, I wouldn't be too unhappy."

A small smile was on her lips. Shingo nodded once, his eyes losing a bit of their hardness.

"You love him."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I do."

"You're crazy you know."

Usagi smirked at the easy and playful look on her brother's face.

"Well you know, crazy doesn't run in our family…it gallops."

Both brother and sister laughed, easing the tension and growing closer. Shingo looked lovingly at his sister.

"Well, as long as you're ok with it. I give you my blessing, whatever you decide to do."

A bit of the hard look he had earlier returned.

"But if he hurts you, I swear I'll hurt him ten times worse."

Usagi sat shocked for a few seconds more before she giggled.

"You looked almost intimidating there squirt."

And thus the siblings spent the rest of the day just talking.

Usagi didn't get to her room until well after dark. When she entered her room, she looked around. Despite not finding any presents or Goblin King, she felt his eyes on her. Deciding to take a bath before he got there, she grabbed her pajamas, a red tank top and pink shorts, and left her room. She left the light on.

After her bath, Usagi dried her hair and went back into her room. Leaving her hair undone, she made sure not to trip over the now floor length locks. She was somewhat disappointed that the Goblin King had yet to make his appearance. However, since her fifteenth birthday, she trusted him to show up sometime during the night. With this thought, she sat on the bed with a sigh.

Almost as if in answer to her thoughts the lights in her room went off. Usagi smirked, knowing how much the Goblin King hated artificial light. Since her door was already closed, the only light was from the moon. Hearing a noise from her window, she glanced over. Her smirk grew as the Goblin King sauntered over to stand in front of her.

"Why, my King, how nice of you to drop by."

The Goblin King answered her smirk with one of his own.

"Why my Princess, how nice of you to welcome me."

Usagi watched as the Goblin King knelt in front of her, pulling out a pair of slippers from his cloak. Usagi's smirk fell into a look of wonderment as she surveyed the shoes.

"May I present you with your gift, on this your seventeenth birthday."

Usagi was breathless at the marvelous footwear she saw. It was as if the heel and sole were made of the clearest crystal she had ever seen. A silver fabric came up until halfway up the sole, ending at a point. It would be easy to slip her feet into them. Woven into the fabric were tiny little crystals, no bigger than a needle's head, making the shoes seem to look as if made of diamonds. A gold, almost v shape was sewn into the fabric near the toe, its points ending in an upwards curl. At the top of the point was a beautiful moonstone with two silver and delicate chains flowing from it, coming together at the ends of two other, smaller moonstones at either side. In between the moonstones were two diamonds, one on each side with the same small chain connecting them.

Usagi couldn't imagine even Cinderella having more beautiful shoes.

She gazed, entranced, as the Goblin King reverently took one of her ankles and slipped one of the slippers onto her foot. He lifted his head to gaze back into the eyes he had begun dreaming about constantly. His hands moved ever so slowly up her ankle to her calf. Usagi gasped, feeling shivers wrack through her body. Each second his hands touched her felt like forever. Everywhere he touched seemed to leave a trail of fire in its wake.

The Goblin King never broke their eye contact as his hands ghosted over her calves and teased the underside of her legs. By now, both hands were working their way up. He could feel her trembling, but the look on her face told him it wasn't out of fear. She was excited.

Usagi didn't know when but her hands ended up on the Goblin King's shoulders, gripping his cloak as if for dear life. She had never felt these sensations before, not even with Mamoru. Her eyelids were half closed as she watched the Goblin King from under her lashes.

A devious smirk crossed the Goblin King's lips as he slowly moved forward, Usagi doing the same. Her lips were parted expectantly, her breath coming out in harsh puffs. At the last minute, The Goblin King pulled her flush against him, letting them relish in the feel of the heat both were giving off. He inhaled her scent, honeysuckle and blueberries. He felt her tight grip on his shoulders trying to pull him even closer. He found her ear and took great pleasure in the excitement she experienced when he gently blew. His husky voice graced her ears.

"Not yet, my dear Usagi. Only when you are truly mine."

With that, he vanished in a shower of sparkles. Usagi fell to the floor, her face beet red from the pure emotions running through her. Her breathing was labored and her knees were shaking. The slipper was still on her foot, its twin lying next to her.

"Happy birthday Usagi."

A few minutes went by, a speechless Usagi still on the floor. Suddenly, she got to her feet and grabbed her discarded towel. She was in need of a cold shower.

She was one year older today.

She was eighteen.

Her time had come.

The day started out like any other birthday. She woke up and immediately felt the Goblin's King's eyes watching her. She blushed remembering their last encounter. Her alarm went off. She got out of bed and shut the noisy instrument up. Luna had a look of surprise on her face to see Usagi up so early. The blonde princess turned to the ebony cat.

"Go back to sleep Luna. I'll see you after school."

The cat gave her a skeptical look. Usagi seemed to be extremely calm today. Luna shrugged it off as her growing up and did as her mistress suggested, curling up into her comfortable ball.

Usagi turned away from the cat and pulled out her brown rucksack from her closet. She quietly went about her room, packing only the things that meant a great deal to her. So far she had her journal, a picture of all the scouts and Starlights, her music box, the owl figurine, and her Luna pen. She spent the next half hour trying to remember anything else. It was a futile attempt. With her mind in such a trance, she could barely remember to put on her school uniform. Deciding herself done, she quickly dressed and made her way downstairs. It seemed she was the first one up. In the silence of the morning the house phone rang shrilly. Usagi made her way over to it, hurrying in case it woke the other sleeping members of the household.

"Hello. Tsukino residence. Usagi speaking."

"Usagi? Wow, I didn't expect you to be up!"

Rei's friendly yet mocking voice sounded from the other end of the line. Usagi couldn't help the somewhat annoyed look that came on her face.

"Well if you didn't expect me to be up, why did you call?"

Rei's laughter met her ears. At this, Usagi's annoyed expression softened. This might be the last time she heard her best friend laugh.

"Well I was going to ask your mom to wake you up. I needed to tell you that there won't be a party at the temple today. Sorry."

Usagi's eyes glanced to her locket on her uniform and she started fiddling with it.

"Oh really? Why not?"

"There is a wedding happening today that both Grandpa and I have to oversee. It starts around five or so, so there won't be time for a party. But I promise to make it up to you. How about a shopping trip or something tomorrow? Sound good?"

Usagi closed her eyes. No party. That meant that she would have to actively get the scouts together somehow. If she wanted to stay, that was. Usagi could feel herself getting emotional at the thought of lying to Rei. After all, if things went a certain way, she wouldn't even be here tomorrow.

"Usagi?"

Worry was etched into Rei's voice. Usagi took a deep, calming breath and managed to steady her voice.

"Yeah that's fine. You're treating right?"

Rei's annoyed voice came from the other end.

"Only one thing. The rest you have to buy yourself. That's if you have any allowance left."

Usagi laughed. She could always count on her best friend to be blunt.

"Alright Rei. Hey I have to go."

"Ok. See you tomorrow Usagi."

"Goodbye…Rei."

And with that, Usagi hung up. She stood in the hall for a minute, just staring at the phone in her hands.

"Can I walk you to school today, Usagi?"

The blonde rabbit jumped at the voice of her younger brother. She spun around, her hand on her heart.

"Shingo! Don't scare me like that."

He laughed.

"Well…Can I?"

Usagi blinked a few times before the question registered. Her eyes misted over with tears. It seemed her leaving would be hard on her brother. She nodded.

"Of course, Shingo. I'd like that very much."

The morning passed with her parents none the wiser as to why suddenly Shingo and Usagi were acting so close. There hadn't been a "squirt" or a "meatball brains" thrown at all.

On the way to school, Usagi and Shingo remained quiet. Sometimes silence was what was needed. At the entrance to the high school, Usagi turned to face Shingo.

"Shingo, can I ask a favor?"

Shingo's head jerked up sharply. He quickly nodded his consent.

"Anything Usagi."

She smiled at her brother. She would miss him dearly.

"Would you help me get ready…for tonight I mean? There are laces in the back of my wed-…in the back of the dress I'm wearing tonight."

Shingo couldn't stand it anymore. He launched himself into his older sister's embrace. She instantly hugged him back. She could feel her shirt grow damp with his tears.

"Shingo…"

Usagi's soft voice gave him strength. He nodded and quickly let go. Without looking at her, he sprinted a good fifty yards away, in the direction of his school. At the corner, he turned to look at her, a boyish smile ever present on his tear-stained face.

"Of course baka!"

With that, Shingo rounded the corner.

Usagi stared after him, a single tear making its way down her cheek.

The rest of the school day passed with nary a bump. Well, except for the scouts. Usagi had cornered each one, asking if they would want to hang out tonight. Each one had a different excuse.

"Sorry Usagi. There's a big audition that if I don't go to, I might never get a chance like it again. Please understand!" Minako said with a bow.

Usagi understood.

"Ah, Usagi. I can't believe I forgot! Ken asked me out on a date. It seemed really important to him and you know how much he means to me. Please understand!" Makoto said with her hands in a praying form.

Usagi understood.

"Oh. I wish I could but there is an exam for Tokyo University today. I'm not sure when it would get out, but I really need to take it. Please understand!" Ami said her voice regretful.

Usagi understood.

When Usagi got home, she had an empty coin purse. She decided after school to try to forget her sorrows by spending the last of her money at Crown Arcade. After all, if she went to the Goblin City, she wouldn't need any yen. However, Usagi still held out hope that the outers would be available. Or maybe she dreaded that they would be available. Either way, Usagi picked up the phone and dialed Haruka's number.

It rang once. It rang twice. It rang thr—

"Hello?"

Ah Haruka-chan!

"Haruka-chan. It's Usagi."

"Ah! Koneko! Happy birthday! How are you?"

Usagi remained quiet for a few seconds. A little truth couldn't hurt.

"A bit lonely. Do you and Michiru-san have any plans for tonight?"

This time, it was Haruka's turn to get quiet.

"I'm sorry Koneko. Hotaru and I are in Kyoto. Michiru has a concert tonight."

Usagi bowed her head. Her heart was clenched in sorrow. She had at least wanted to see the outers before she left. At this point, she knew that she was indeed leaving. There was no one else. Mamoru was in America still and they were in an off phase. Setsuna was at the Time Gates and wasn't allowed to be disturbed.

Usagi was going to the Goblin City.

"-neko? Usagi? Usagi-chan?"

Haruka's panicked voice rang in her ears.

"Ah sorry Haruka. There was a pretty commercial on TV. I guess I got distracted."

Usagi waited with baited breath to see if Haruka would buy her lie or not. A skeptical voice made its way over the receiver.

"Ok. If you're sure. Hey listen kiddo, I have to help Michiru get ready, but promise me you'll call tomorrow? Just to say hi?"

Usagi swallowed a sob. She couldn't do it. She forced her hand over her mouth to smother any sounds until she was ready. Streams of tears were now flowing down her face. It took her a few minutes to regain her senses.

"Ok Haruka. I'll try."

Haruka sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry Usagi. I really am. I'll make it up to you. I swear it."

Usagi gave a watery smile even though she knew Haruka couldn't see it.

"You better. I think I'm ok now. I guess I just needed to hear your voice. Tell Michiru and Hotaru I love them and wish them luck ok?"

Usagi could swear she heard Haruka's firm nod.

"I will princess."

"Goodbye Haruka-chan. I love you."

"Bye Koneko. Love you back."

And with that, Usagi ended the call that was her last anchor to staying. Shingo arrived home not even five minutes later. He found his sister on the stairs, crying with a smile on her face. Usagi looked up as he entered.

"You're awfully late, kid."

Shingo shuffled his feet, hands behind him. He stepped closer to her and brought a green and blue wrapped present from behind.

"For you. In case you forget."

Usagi looked at him and took the present. Unwrapping it, she beamed at the picture in the picture frame. It showed her family on one of their vacations. Usagi remembered that day.

It had been in the fall. They had gone to Fukuoka to visit her grandmother. The leaves were so beautiful as they were changing. Usagi had been thirteen. They had all worn kimonos for the picture. Her father's was a deep blue. Her mother wore one the color of a sunflower. Shingo's was a forest green. It made his eyes pop. Usagi wore one the color of a crimson garnet. She remembered feeling like royalty that day.

The lake they stood in front of was the same lake she had comforted Shingo at that night. He had heard owls hooting in the night and woke with a nightmare about the Goblin King. It took Usagi ten minutes to convince him that the Goblin King was not coming back for him.

It still surprised Usagi how much Shingo remembered about that incident. He was only five after all.

The siblings sat on the steps, reminiscing about the picture and other family moments when the grandfather clock struck six. They had an hour to get ready.

Usagi made her way upstairs to take a bath. She quickly dried her hair and put it up in her trademark style. She didn't put on any make up. The Goblin King once remarked how he found her more beautiful without any artificial enhancers. He was indeed a stark contrast to Mamoru. Mamoru preferred her with at least a solid foundation and lip gloss. And that was the bare minimum.

Usagi walked calmly into her room. As the time drew nearer, she grew more serene in a way. She knew deep in her heart she had always hoped it would turn out in the Goblin King's favor. She just wanted her friends to know. Unfortunately, one cannot have their cake and eat it too.

Usagi donned her undergarments and then slid open her pajama drawer. Hidden under the clothes, at the bottom and towards the back, was her first gift from the Goblin King. She took out the white cloth package and gently pulled the gold ribbon. Inside, the dress was just as she remembered it.

She slipped the fabric over her head and marveled at the natural fit. Shingo came in just as she was decent.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw the dress. It made his everyday sister look nothing less than an angel. An angel that was sadly being taken away from him.

"Usagi, you're beautiful."

Usagi smiled and turned her back to him, glancing over her shoulder.

"Tie the back would you, Shingo?"

Shingo nodded and began to tighten the corseted back. After it was secure, Usagi turned and hugged her brother. He blushed and his face became flustered.

"Enough already! You still have to pack don't you?"

Usagi let go and moved towards her bed, reaching underneath and grabbing her rucksack from earlier that morning.

"It's all right here. Shingo, would you hand me your present? I want to go ahead and pack it before I forget it."

Shingo handed the picture over and watched as she lovingly set the picture on top of her other trinkets.

"In my closet are a pair of shoes, you'll know which ones, and a green bundle. Would you get them for me?"

He nodded. As he made his way over to her closet, she went to the window and opened it. She watched as the sun began to set. It was almost time. Just as she opened the window, a dark figure launched towards the window sill.

"Usagi. You left before I could say happy birthday this morning."

Usagi stared in slight worry as Luna pranced to her bed and sat down. She stood stunned as she heard her brother become still in the closet. The black cat took in the sight of her princess.

"Usagi, what are you wearing?"

Usagi found her voice just enough to let out a whisper.

"Luna."

Shingo came from the closet at that moment, his sister's belongings in his arms. He stared, amazed at Luna. His sister's cat had just talked.

"Usagi, here."

Shingo dazedly handed his sister her things, the entire time staring at Luna. The cat was also floundering for words. She hadn't known Shingo was in the room. She had just blown her cover.

Usagi let out a sigh. She turned to Shingo.

"Well at least this way you'll have someone to talk to."

Shingo turned to his sister and a sullen look graced his face.

"Yeah. I'd rather it be you though."

Usagi turned her gaze to the carpet. Suddenly, a thought struck her. She hurried to her dresser and rummaged around in her unmentionables drawer. She gave a delighted squeal when she found what she was looking for. Out of the drawer she pulled her hand mirror, the one the Goblin King had given her. She turned and smiled triumphantly at Shingo. Luna just watched all this going on with a confused mind.

Usagi handed the mirror to Shingo. He took it with a cautious grip.

"Be careful with that. I'm sure Jareth wouldn't be too happy to find it broken. Whenever you feel lonely, just touch the mirror and I will answer. I will always answer."

Shingo would later swear that some dust had gotten into his eye, but Usagi knew better. Usagi then turned to Luna. She knelt next to the bed, in order to be eye level with the lunar feline.

"Luna. This is going to sound outrageous, but I am leaving today. And I'm not sure when or if I will ever come back."

Luna made to argue, but Usagi's finger on her nose stopped her.

"Listen. There isn't a destiny for me here. Not one that I want anyways. And there isn't anything you can do. It's been decided. It was decided before I was even Sailor Moon. Just know, I will be happy where I am going, ok?"

"Usagi—"

"Luna, please. I haven't much time left, and I don't want to leave you on a bad note."

Usagi raised her hand and began stroking Luna's head. Luna's eyes watered. Before she could speak, a glow surrounded a spot on the bed next to her. Usagi vaguely remembered putting her rucksack in that exact place. After the glow died down, all three looked at what had been left.

There, in the center of the bed, was a small, white pillow. In the middle sat two rings. One was a white gold band, plain and simple. The other was a beautiful solitaire with a lone diamond in a princess cut. Usagi smiled and reached for the rings. Putting them on, she heard Shingo snort.

"He was always one for the dramatics."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Shingo."

All three heads turned to the figure that was standing in front of the opened window. Luna was staring in a distrusting manner, Shingo in shock and embarrassment, and Usagi with a brilliant smile.

The Goblin King stood, as tall as ever, in his usual manner. Cocky with just a bit of a relaxed atmosphere, he strode to Usagi as she stood to her feet.

"Jareth."

Her voice was soft, a whimsical note playing on the one simple word. The Goblin King took his bride's hand without a single word and kissed the rings.

"Usagi."

She shivered at the amount of love and passion she heard in her name. After a small amount of time, the Goblin King began to laugh.

"Are you intending to leave barefoot? If so, I would advise against it."

His playful smirk broke her out of her trance. She gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Actually I was hoping you would carry me to the castle."

However, despite her words, she moved to where she had set the shoes and cloak down. She easily slipped into the beautiful shoes and Shingo helped her with her cloak. After the last bit of settling the fabric, she turned to face her audience. There was no denying it. This was a queen.

Luna, at this thought, came to her senses.

"Usagi! You can't go! Not with him! Please don't do this!"

Looking sadly at Luna, Usagi grasped the Goblin King's outstretched hand. Shingo picked up the stunned Luna, keeping her from doing anything rash.

With a warm smile at her brother, and by extension Luna, Usagi gave her last farewell.

"Goodbye Shingo. Luna."

"Goodbye Usa. Keep in touch."

"Usagi…"

Usagi turned at the gentle nudge from her Goblin King. His eyes spoke volumes. She had never seen such love directed solely at her. It confirmed to her that she had chosen the right path. The Goblin King lifted her chin ever so slightly with his hand and leaned down. Her eyes closed as she waited with an eager heart. She knew that she was completely his. She knew that he was completely hers. She rose the last few millimeters towards the phantom lips that she had yearned to meet.

As the last bit of sunlight drifted into her room, the two lovers, King and Queen, shared their first kiss.

As the light faded into darkness, they too faded from that world. Shingo would never forget the look of pure happiness his sister shared on her face. He knew, without a doubt, she had found her king.

Yes, she had her king. Her king, always.

End. My first fan fiction. Please tell me what you think. If you have any questions or comments, leave them in the reviews and I will try to answer them. Thank you.


End file.
